Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-10060731-20140519161921/@comment-24260466-20140709002516
" Was ist geschehen?", fragte Connor. Bridget: " Ich dachte, ich hatte eine Halluzination von ihm und erstach ihn mit einem Engelsschwert. Doch dann musste ich erkennen, dass er es wirklich war. Mei wollte ihn retten, doch es war zu spät". "Also hatte ich Recht.", gab Connor bestürtzt von sich. Alle schauten ihn verwundert an. Verwundert fragte Draco: "Was meinst du damit? Womit hattest du Recht?" Connor: "Kurz bevor ich zu Nina und Johnny gestoßen bin, hatte ich so eine Stechen in der Brust. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wieso, doch verriet mir mein Gefühl, dass irgendwas schlimmes passiert ist." Da kam Mei dazu: "Es kam unerwartet. Ich hatte versucht, ihm zu helfen, doch war es zu spät". Connor's Blick fiel dann auf die 2 Gräber, die in der Ferne lagen und fragte:"Liegt er dahinten? Und wer ist im anderen?". Alle schauten auf die Gräber. Mei: " Ja, da hinter liegt er... und neben ihn Azrael". Nun mischte sich auch Nina ein. "Warte mal.... etwa der Engel, von dem du deine Kräfte hattest?" Mei antwortet bedrückt " Ja". Connor antwortet darauf leicht bedrückt "Das tut mir leid. Er war bestimmt ein guter Engel." Da kam Mei eine Träne und sagte " Ja, das war er." Melissa: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle reingehen?" Alle waren dafür.... nur Connor nicht. "Äh...Geht ihr schon. Ich werde gleich nachkommen." "Wie du willst." sagte Melissa und alle außer Connor gingen ins Haus. Connor ging zu Castiel's Grab, nicht wissend, dass Mei ihn aus Haus mit ihren Kräften beobachtete und mithörte. Connor stand vor Cas' Grab "He Cas. Weißt du, ich... Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit, dir Danke zu sagen. Du warst bei uns, als Astaroth rauskam. Du hattest mich zurückgebracht. Obwohl ich mir nichts draus machte, konnte ich mir schon denken, dass dir was passiert ist und wollte es wohl nur nicht wahr haben..... Von all den Engel, die in der Serie vorkamen, warst du mein Lieblingsengel. Hm.... Ich wünschte, Gott würde dich wieder zurückholen, wie er es immer getan hatte." Ihm lief eine Träne übers Gesicht und er kniete sich hin. Er nahm sein Kreuz vom Hals, wickelte es sich um die Hand und sprach: " Requiescat in pace.... Freund." Connor musste in dem Moment an die Erlebnisse denken, die Castiel mit den Winchesters zusammen verbrachte. Wie Cas immer kindlich wirkte, wenn er was nicht verstand. Wie er immer Dean und Sam zur Hilfe eilte.... und, dass zwischen ihm und Dean eine starke Verbindung entstand, fast brüderlich. Und wie gern er wollte, dass er und die anderen auch so eine Verbindung hätten aufbauen könnten. Er fühlte sich, wie Dean es tat am Grab seines Vaters, als der Dschinn ihn in eine Traumwelt schickte. Connor wischte sich zwar die erste Träne weg, doch folgte schon die zweite. Da stand er auf, legte sich sein Kreuz wieder um und ging zum Haus zurück. Jedoch schaute er noch ein letztes Mal auf's Grab und sagte ein letztes Mal: "Leb wohl." Mei hob ihre Kräfte auf und fing an über das, was sie grade sah und hörte, nachzudenken.